Generally connectors may be attached to panels or other structures to securely retain a connector in a desired position. Generally prior art housings are inserted perpendicularly relative to the body panel such that a connector within the housing and the housing itself would occupy the space behind the body panel along the perpendicular path during installation. There may be packaging requirements where the space behind the body panel that is perpendicular to the body panel is occupied by other structures or otherwise blocks the insertion path of the connector and connector housing. In such a situation it is desirable to have the connector housing pivot the connector behind the body panel at an angle during installation and then connect flush or perpendicular to the housing or panel such that the face of the housing is flush with the body panel.
There is therefore a need in the art for a connector housing that allows for defining a travel path of the connector housing when installed other than along a perpendicular insertion path. There is also a need in the art for a connector assembly and connector housing that travels along a desired travel path to ensure that connections to a body panel are performed in a desired order such that the connector housing may be securely flush mounted to the body panel.